Reunited
by petitepoupinette
Summary: Everyone thought She was dead, But what if she wasn't? PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"PAIGE!" Phoebe yelled from down stairs

"COMING!" Paige yelled

Paige Matthews stood in front of her mirror seeing how she looked for her first day back at work.

"Ok im here, let's go" She said to Phoebe

As Paige walked in and sat down at her familiar desk another familiar voice reached her

"MATTHEWS!" her boss yelled

"Yes?" she asked

"We have a case for you, a woman down at the shelter, she's lost and confused" He said

"Ok, im on it" Paige said.

X X X X X X X

"Good morning Mrs. Matthews" said Mrs.Allin, the woman who ran the shelter.

"I hear you have a case for me?" Asked Paige.

"Yes, just through here" She pointed Paige into a big hall like room

"Ok, which one is her?" Paige asked

"The one sitting at that table" Mrs.Allin pointed to the furthest table.

"Thanks" Paige said walking over to the table.

"Hi, you must be Petra" Paige said to the woman

"Um, Yeah, who on earth are you?" She asked

"Im Paige Matthews, social services" Paige said

"Oh, came to see if you could help me?" Petra asked

"Um, yeah, how long have you been here anyway?" Asked Paige

"A few years" Petra said bluntly

"Do you have any contact with your family?" Paige asked

"No, I tried to find them but no hope" Petra said

"Oh ok, any photos?" Paige asked

"Yeah, this is all I have" Petra said taking out a crinkled old picture

She handed it to Paige.

"Oh my gosh" Paige said, the picture she was holding was of Piper, Prue and Phoebe about 6 years ago.

"What?" Asked Petra

"This can't be your family!" Paige said

"Why not?" Asked Petra

"Because this photo is of my sisters!" Paige exclaimed

"What! No it isn't, it's me and my sisters" Petra said

"What are their names?" Paige asked

"Piper and Phoebe" Petra said

"Oh my gosh, is Petra your real name?" Paige asked

"I don't know, people have been calling me that since I got here, I can't remember my real name" She said

"Is it…Prue?" Paige asked

"Prue" Petra said thinking it over.

"Yes, you have to try and remember" Paige said

"I honestly don't know" Petra said

"Please, it's incredibly important" Paige said

"I think so, I can't really remember" Petra said

"Ok then, can you remember how you got here" Paige asked

"Um, not really, I was taken away for a while, to somewhere, and then I ended up here" Petra said.

"Where were you taken" Paige asked

"I honestly can't remember, but can you please help me find my sisters" Petra said

"Oh my…Come with me" Paige said.

"Um, why" Petra asked

"I can show you your family" Paige said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"PIPER! PHOEBE!" Paige yelled as she walked into the Manor

"What" Piper's voice came floating down the stairs

"Please! Come down here!" Paige yelled

"Alright already" Phoebe said walking down the stairs.

"Phoebe! Piper!" Prue cried

"Um, Paige, why does this person look so familiar" Piper asked

"Because , it's Prue" Paige said

A awkward silence filled the room, Prue had changed a lot, her hair was long and dirty and she was very thin.

"What!" Asked Phoebe

"Prue died" Piper said

"No, I believe she hasn't, look this is Prue, I don't know how but it's her" Paige said

"Oh my gosh, Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"She doesn't remember herself" Paige said

" I remember you phoebe" Prue said

"Prue, didn't you die?" Piper asked

"Like I said , she doesn't remember herself" Paige said.

_TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"How can we get her to remember?" Asked Phoebe

Paige shrugged

"Leo are you sure you knew nothing about this? I mean, Prue died, how can this be her?" Asked Phoebe

"Honestly, I don't know, a possibility could be that Prue was recycled" Leo answered

"But, then how could she remember us?" Asked Piper

"I don't know" Leo replied

Later that night Prue was sitting in her old room, which was now Paige's room

There was a knock at the door and Paige slipped inside

"Hey" Paige said

"Hi" Prue replied

"Are you remembering anything?" asked Paige

"No, it feels like I know but" Prue paused and looked around the room

"Prue, are you ok?" Paige asked

Prue started shivering and then turned towards Paige

"You can't stop them" She said

"Who?" Paige asked

Prue said nothing; she crouched down beside the bed

"Ok, that was creepy" Paige said awkwardly and turned away and ran down the stairs to tell Piper and Phoebe

"Ok, Prue just did something really weird" Paige said striding into the living room

"What?" Piper asked

"It was really strange, she started shivering and then she said to me 'you can't stop them'" She said

"Who can't we stop?" Piper asked

"She didn't say" Paige replied

_tell me what you think :D _


End file.
